


sorrow, immortality, and hope

by addove



Series: Linked Universe (AU) [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/pseuds/addove
Summary: The sun peaked through the trees, showering his skin with warm kisses. The birds continued to sing, and the road stretched ahead of him, beckoning for him to come closer.There was nothing he could do about being whisked away somewhere new. He was alone in a new, unfamiliar place, but that wasn't exactlynew, was it? Standing up, Link dusted off his clothes.Get to walking,he thought.Get to walking, just as you've done a hundred times before. You'll be okay.And walk he did.
Series: Linked Universe (AU) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	sorrow, immortality, and hope

**Author's Note:**

> slams this down. do you think a depressed person could make THIS

The first thing Link knew is that he was face-first into a spot of grass. It was cleanly cut, much unlike the wild grass he could find in Hyrule's every corner. He grabbed a fistful of it as he pushed himself off the ground, breathing deep. His arms felt like lead, as did his legs. The world spun even with his eyes screwed tightly shut. Whatever breakfast he had way back in the morning was churning, but each gulp of fresh air made him feel less and less like he was going to throw it up.

When he opened his eyes, Link was greeted with an unfamiliar forest. He had noted the tame grass, but it was even more of a surprise to see clear paths and a forest that looked so serene it _couldn't_ have been anywhere he had been before. There was no sound, save for the birds chirping above him and the wind moving through the trees. It was quiet, but... not in a way that unsettled him. If anything, being there made him feel safe -- only in the way that the Korok Forest or Hateno had.

Pulling himself up further, Link fell back onto his legs. He sat there, in the middle of the road, looking just as bewildered as he had felt. How in the name of Hylia had he gotten there _in the first place?_ One moment, Link had been walking through the Tabantha Frontier, on his way to Rito Village to see Teba, and then... well, he thought he had just tripped over a rock or a tree root. But looking around, he was somewhere that couldn't even have been in Hyrule. Link has had his fair of teleporting and strange events - don't get him wrong - but this is unprecedented. To be in one place, sink into the Earth, and then wind up in another? It didn't make any sense.

The Sheikah Slate felt heavy on his waist. It still glowed, cool to the touch. Upon turning it on, Link even found that everything was working just fine. The map, however, was blank. It was covered almost entirely in static and the same dark blue as the rest of the screens, save for a small area surrounding a tiny blue cursor. It displayed his location, but that was it. No icons, no waypoints, no shrines or towers, no landmarks -- _nothing_.

Was he even in Hyrule anymore?

The sun peaked through the trees, showering his skin with warm kisses. The birds continued to sing, and the road stretched ahead of him, beckoning for him to come closer.

There was nothing he could do about being whisked away somewhere new. He was alone in a new, unfamiliar place, but that wasn't exactly new, was it? Standing up, Link dusted off his clothes. _Get to walking,_ he thought. _Get to walking, just as you've done a hundred times before. You'll be okay._

And walk he did.

The road wasn't rough, nor was it disorganized. In Hyrule, Link often found that whatever paths remained from before the Calamity were often perilous, if not uncared for. They twisted and turned, leaving him to wonder if he could have saved time by taking a more straightforward route. This path, however, was almost entirely straight. It went in the same direction constantly, and the way it was grooved and almost spotless of any weeds, rocks, or twigs made Link think it must be used often. There were horse tracks in the dirt as well, which led him to believe (and hope, really) there was a settlement ahead.

As the forest began to open up, Link was hit with a blinding light and a bright blue sky. The forest opened up into a small enclave, where a single house stood up inside of a tree. In front of it, Link could see the rock opening up to a small village, and his heartfelt lighter at the sight. With a smile, he raced forward, his hood nearly falling off his shoulders as he ran.

The village wasn't bustling, per se. It was lively, filled with villagers working and talking to each other as the day went on. There was a fair share of farm animals and pets, too. But it was so small. There were half a dozen houses at best, and maybe even fewer families there to begin with. Even so, it wasn't anything short of stunning. The lake on the right side framed everything perfectly, leaving the houses to work around it and the stream that passed through the village.

Link walked on the path slowly, hesitant to go anywhere further than the two houses near the entrance -- one of which was embedded into a tree, the other being closer to the water and looked more like a storefront than a home. He rubbed at his arm, shrinking back as eyes landed on him. It _was_ a small village, after all, and looked to be pretty isolated. A new face was probably sparking questions. He tried to make himself seem as harmless as possible. Link didn't know for sure his attempt worked or not until a man walked up to him with a worried look on his face.

"Y'alright, son? Haven't seen ya around before." The man had an accent similar to how some of the farmers in Hateno sounded. He couldn't be more than 50, as his blonde hair was only just beginning to grey. When Link didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Uh-- sorry! I, uh... don't really know where I am." Link said, his nervous laugh trailing off awkwardly. He was hesitant to look up from the grass, having been counting the clovers near his feet, but when he did he felt a little relief flood through him. The man only smiled calmly, nodding.

He gestured at the village behind him as he spoke. "I understand. This is Ordon Village, deepest south of Hyrule you can get."

Okay-- that confused him.

"Ordon? I don't think I've even heard of this place before..." Link's ears grew hot, but the man laughed before he could apologize.

"I'd guess so! We aren't exactly an important spot on the map. Here," the man rested a hand on Link's shoulder, not noticing his flinch, "why don't you rest a while? You look tired."

Honestly, Link _was_ tired. Breakfast had been hours ago, in the early hours of the morning before the sun had begun to rise. That was on top of falling face-first into a hole that stole him away to an uncharted part of Hyrule where his Sheikah Slate didn't work, of course. While the initial nausea and sickness had disappeared, his weariness had only grown. With a sigh, Link nodded and began to follow the man over to a group of tables near the water. It was within sight of the exit, and it wasn't closed off. He could relax... somewhat.

It was... strange to be somewhere so unfamiliar yet so safe. Link ultimately knew this couldn't be Hyrule-- not any Hyrule he knew, at least. He had explored every corner of the land, after all. There would have been sightings of this place, rumors, something to go off of. Instead, he gets a vague location by a strange-looking guy in a strange-looking place. Round ears... Goddesses, where the hell _was_ he?

This place was so serene. It was too serene, too peaceful. Not a single place hadn't been hit by the Calamity-- not in Hyrule. Even the towns in the far off corners of the country had been hit in their own ways, leaving them to recover from their own scars. This place... not a blade of grass looked out of place. There were people out and about, living without a care in the world. There wasn't any threatening aura, and not a single person was wary of him entering their village. It was... odd, really.

While Link thought, he tapped at his chin. His eyes were focused on the grass, but he barely saw it. Stuck in his own mind, he didn't notice the four children eying him from afar. Three of them stood behind a small blonde boy, peeking out from the sides. The girl was near twice his height, and the two other boys barely fit behind the other too. It would have been funny if Link was paying any attention to them. He did notice, however, when the four had finally walked up to him and said hello.

"Hey," Link said.

"Who're you?" The blonde boy in the front asked. The smaller boy from behind him spoke up in a quiet voice.

"What're you doin' here?"

The older girl nodded quickly, leaning forward with earnest. The last boy on the left raised an eyebrow, tightening his hold on what looked like a small, wooden sword. The kid probably meant to be intimidating, but Link couldn't help but smile.

"My name's Link. Nice to meet you."

The four of them exchanged a look and then gave him mixed reactions. The boy with the sword scoffed, and the blonde boy cocked his head in confusion. The smallest kid didn't react much, but the girl next to him gasped and looked him over.

"You can't be Link! You're not fooling us!" She said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Link is taller. And bigger."

"And his hair isn't nearly as long as yours!"

Link didn't know how to respond. He hadn't known there would be other people with his name -- it wasn't very common in Hyrule, after all. Why would you wanna name your son after a screw-up? But he didn't press. Instead, he shrugged and gave them a smile, wondering if they could see it with his hood up. The blonde hair kid took note of that.

"Aren't you hot? Why don't you take your hood off?" He asked. Link shrunk back a little, nerves bubbling up in his chest.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his scars-- he wasn't. Not at all. They served as a reminder of what he had gone through, and what he had achieved even after all that had happened. While he didn't like the reminder of his failure (and of course, you know, _dying_ ), he didn't let himself dwell on that for too long. Really, if anything he was scared for _them_. Nobody on the road ever reacted well at his scars. Link was still young, after all, and his scars showed off a part of him that died a century ago. They were far too distracting not to pay attention to-- even the adults he had met couldn't help but let their gaze stray to the side of his face sometimes.

But these were just children. Their reactions were always varied, and they were never constant. Where one child would think they're cool, another would be terrified. Where one would be curious, another would simply not care. He didn't know how they would react, and with that... he couldn't really prepare, could he?

Not that it mattered. He was too careless to keep such a huge thing a secret.

With a sigh, Link took his hood off and shook his hair out of the cloak.

All four of them were varying degrees of shock, fear, and awe. Even the smaller silent one was interested if his wide eyes and slight lean forward said anything about himself. Before Link could observe anything else, he was hit with a barrage of questions.

"That's so cool! How'd it happen?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Do they hurt?"

"Are you a zombie?"

The girl slapped one of the boys upside the head. "No, Talo, he is not a _zombie_. He would've eaten us by now!"

"I had to ask! Just in case!" The boy, Talo asked. He rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"Zombies can't talk."

"But what if they could, Malo?"

The youngest boy, Malo, rolled his eyes. "They can't."

Link smiled, covering his mouth before he could let out a laugh. Gods-- it's been ages since he's been around kids. He's really missed it. Perhaps he'll spend more time with Kass's girls when he finds his way back to Rito Village...

The blonde boy shuffled forward a little, hands behind his back. He ducked his head as he spoke, but his voice was ever strong. "Are you okay? My dad can help you if you need it, and Link should be back from Castle Town soon...."

"I'm okay, don't worry!" Link said, giving them all a wide smile and a thumbs up. "This happened a long time ago. I'm fully healed!"

The boy sighed with relief, shoulders sagging. There was a small smile on his face that Link could see, even if the kid wouldn't look up from the ground. His mannerisms were familiar, but he couldn't quite place why. There was a distant nagging in the back of his mind. If he thought about it, it was probably a reminder of how Link used to act when he was a child, far before he had the weight of a knight being placed on his shoulders. The kids also had a very familiar bond, in the way they all acted like Kass's daughters did. Bickering with each other lightly, no real harm in each other's words.

He hummed. It must be nice to have siblings...

"Where're you from?" The blonde boy asked.

Link thought for a moment, tapping his chin. He wondered if he was so far off the map that they didn't know what Hateno was-- or if this was just a really weird, really vivid dream, and he could say anything he wanted without consequence.

"I live in Hateno," he said finally. "It's a small village surrounded by cliffs, near a nice beach."

A few of their eyes lightened up at that, like a child who had just found out what magic was for the first time in their life. Talo and the girl next to him shuffled forward, their interest burning. It was strange, really. It wasn't as if the ocean was such a foreign concept that it was _this_ interesting, right?

"You've seen the ocean before? What's it like?" The girl asked. Her voice was quick, questions being asked faster than he could blink. Talo bounced on his heels, dropping his toy sword in favor of waving his hands back and forth.

"How big is it? Are pirates real? Have you ever found any treasure?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Talo. Nobody cares about that. There could be pearls! And sandcastles!"

"Shut _up_ , Beth! Pirates are cooler."

It seemed as the ocean _was_ a foreign concept.

He wasn't sure how much of this country (or this _world_ ) was similar to his own. How much could he say without getting weird looks, where was the line?

In front of him, Colin rubbed his foot on the back of his leg nervously. "Um... if you've never been around here before, we could show you around, if you want?"

Before Link could give a response, Talo jumped up. "Yeah! We can show you the goats!"

"The... goats?" Link asked. Why the hell do they have goats?

Why the hell are they letting _kids_ near _goats?_

"Yeah!" Beth said. "We have lots of them! Come on!"

Talo pulled Link as they walked towards the hill at the edge of town. He laughed, listening to the kids talk animatedly about their little animal farm. There was an emphasis on this _Link_ character, who seemed to be really good at taking care of them. He wondered if they would ever meet.

* * *

They had been walking for what felt like _ages_.

Twilight's feet hurt. His feet _always_ hurt, nowadays. They had left Ordon a few days earlier to get to Castle Town for supplies-- not that that should have taken long. Even on foot, it took him barely a day and a half to get to and from. That, of course, was discounted by the fact that Twilight was not traveling alone anymore. Instead, he had seven other people following him across the world, two of which that couldn't walk for more than three hours at a time because their legs were so _short_.

Goddesses, save him. If he had to listen to Legend complain one more time--

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

Gah-- speak of the _devil_.

" _Hylia_ \-- yes! I live here!" Twilight snapped, turning for a moment to send a glare his way. Legend rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands in defense. Not that it mattered. They've been asking if they were near town ever since they left the markets. Twilight suspected it was partly a scheme made by Wind to get on his nerves, but he couldn't tell for sure. The kid looked genuinely tired.

The good news was that the trees were beginning to part. The path to Ordon was straightforward-- so straightforward, in fact, that everything looked exactly the same. He guessed it wasn't exactly unfair that they had thought they were lost. Each tree was in a similar place, and the road was tailored to suit a merchant's needs rather than eight travelers walking throughout Hyrule on foot. When the sunset began to shine more and more upon them, Twilight knew they were near the clearance towards his home.

With a relieved sigh, Twilight picked up his pace. He wanted to _sit down_ , for Goddesses sake.

The walk into the village was thankfully quiet. Twilight had a headache forming at the edges of his eyes, and all he wanted to do was give Rusl his shipment receipt and take a nap. There wasn't any need to look at his companions to know they were tired, too. Legend, Warriors, and Four stayed at Twilight's house to get dinner ready (and take an early rest, probably). Wind refused their offer to bring him inside, too, mumbling something about seeing his new friends.

When the rest of them walked into Ordon, though, they were greeted with an interesting sight.

The children were gathered in a circle around someone Twilight had never seen before. Beth sat behind the man, braiding his hair and laughing at the story he was telling. There was a forgotten circlet in Talo's hands, him being far too focused on the strangers words. Malo was seemingly not paying attention, but perked up every now and then. Colin sat closer to Beth, focusing on the circlet in his hands and weaving expertly. The scene was more confusing than anything else, really. Not in months had Twilight seen the kids so at peace while in the same ten feet of each other.

There was also the stranger that sat around them. He looked harmless enough. Half of his face was turned away from them, but he could see enough to tell he was young. His eyes lit up with every other word, the smile on his lips never leaving. There was a discarded cloak at his side, and a sword underneath that Twilight couldn't quite see. The flowers scattered throughout his braid and in his hands, however, told Twilight that he was essentially harmless. Besides, if he hadn't already hurt the kids then there was no need to be mean.

When the group walked up to them, each of the kids lit up. Talo and Colin raced to their feet, where Malo saved his spot on the ground and Beth only waved with a smile. The stranger didn't turn their way (probably afraid of pulling his hair), but he sent them a wave and a glance.

"Link! We've been waiting forever for you to get back!" Talo said, eagerly stepping forward. "Is Wind with you?"

Twilight stepped to the side, pointing at Epona. "Ya, though he's a bit put out from the walk."

"Who's your friend?" Time asked.

Just as he asked, Beth announced that she was done, and spun around to the strangers front. He pulled the braid to his side, turning to look at it, and everyone _froze_.

Old scars littered the majority of the left side of his face. They went up past his ear and all the way to underneath his shirt. They were old, that was unmistakable, and yet his face was so young. His smile was wide, eyes just as bright as Wind's, if not more. There was no weight in his laugh, and he spoke as if not a single thing was on his mind. Twilight didn't know whether or not he was horrified or impressed. He wanted to be angry, _terrified_ of whatever this kid had suffered through. But he was only _shocked_. And he could only stare.

"This is so nice, Beth! How do I look?" He asked, unable to look away from the flowers in his hair.

Farore... he looked so _young_.

With a glance at Time, Twilight knew it wasn't just him who thought as much. The old man didn't often let vulnerable emotions pass over his face, but Twilight had found it was easier to decipher what he was feeling over time. There was a sadness in his eyes. It was similar to how he looked when he learned more and more about the other heroes, as their sacrifices and their troubles were not so easy to see. This kid, however, had them on ready. Whatever sacrifices he had made, whatever prices he paid, whatever life he had lost, it was written all over his face for them all to see.

And yet... he didn't look any worse for the wear. He laughed openly with the kids, and he acted more carefree than Twilight had been in his entire lifetime. He wasn't sure whether to be set off or at ease.

It was evident that they didn't know what to say. Twilight wondered if it was like that for all who met him, or if he simply came from somewhere where battle scars so morbid and so grave were common.

Or some _time_ , he added grimly.

Twilight turned in time to see Wind jump off of Epona's back. Until then, he had been dozing in and out of sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, it's no surprise he got too tired to walk the entire way back to Ordon. Yet he jumped off the horse with more energy than he had in days. Wind smiled at the stranger, his usual curiosity back in full force.

"That's so cool!! I've never seen anyone with so many scars!! Did it hurt?" He asked. Twilight winced, expecting the stranger to lock up. There was a flash of emotion that crossed his eyes that suggested it, but it was gone before anyone could even blink. Instead, he started _laughing_.

Full-blown laughter. He clutched his stomach, nearly doubling over. Wind looked a bit confused, but he didn't say anything. Twilight was confused, too, and if anyone else had any sense they'd be confused as well. When he turned to look at his companions, all he got was a shrug. When the stranger calmed down enough to open his eyes again, he turned to face them fully.

"Goddesses— sorry, that's just— they asked the same thing." He wiped a palm over his eyes as he gestured to the Ordonian kids, still laughing softly to himself. "Don't worry, I don't remember what happened. It was a long time ago."

That made the tension in the air disappear almost completely. Twilight visibly relaxed, shaking his head to the sudden barrage of questions Wind was asking the mysteriously scarred stranger. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten offended from them yet— usually it's considered _rude_ to ask so many personal questions. Especially regarding something so concerning as the scars that ran across his face, or where he came from, or why his clothes were so different than what they were used to seeing.

The way the stranger had been so nonchalant about the situation seemed to break the other heroes out of their silence. Sky stepped forward a bit, putting his own questions into the conversation. The stranger laughed, answered, and the process repeated. There were only one or two questions he out right avoided, but Twilight took note of them. Every now and then he would deflect a question back, too. It was done in a way that was so smooth that Twilight would have had a hard time noticing it, if it weren't for himself often doing the same thing.

Twilight was still lost in thought when Colin had asked another question, his voice as quiet as always but somehow louder than a drum.

"You said you lived near the ocean... what does it look like, Link?"

 _Link_.

Twilight could laugh. Of _course_ it was Link. How could it not be. Between the scars littering his face, his unique clothes, and him showing up out of nowhere, it made more than enough sense. The only thing Twilight could do was sigh, wondering how he hadn't thought of that sooner. It wasn't as though he didn't have the qualifications. Weird scars, unique clothes, a somewhat hidden past that he didn't want to talk about because it was highly traumatizing. All the qualifications!

The eight of them shared a look. They weren't strangers to this situation, after all, but that didn't mean it wasn't tiring. Or annoying. Or unpredictable. _Or_ completely, utterly shocking, every single time it happened.

To think Hyrule's history stretched on for millennia, with the heroes spirit there to live through every battle for it's future...

Wind shuffled forward a bit. He seemed undisturbed to the revelation, but that was expected. Time had said he was one of the first to arrive, after all. Meeting new heroes from different ages was somewhat of a routine to the kid. Even so, it was still strange to see him so calm, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"What flowers are those?" Wind asked. He squat down next to the other kids, leaning in a little bit. "I've never seen them before, and I've travelled everywhere!"

He was gentle, as if speaking would make the flowers wither and die.

Link laughed, pointing to each flower as he spoke. "This is rue, hyacinth, and these are forget-me-nots."

"Wait, then what's this one?" Beth asked. She was pointing to a flower he held in his lap, intertwined with the other plants on the circlet. It was a bright blue and white, shadowing over the other flowers as if they were nothing. Link picked it up gently, bringing it up where the five kids in front of him could see. They leaned over it as if it were a sacred treasure, not even daring to breathe.

"This one here is called a silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species from, ah, where I come from." He said gently.

_From where I come from._

That just about settled it, Twilight thought. He had never once seen those flowers before, and he's been all over his Hyrule. Not to mention, of course, their short journeys in other time periods, and not a single silent princess came up. He was sure if he ever saw a flower like that he wouldn't forget it.

Though... for some reason, it was... familiar.

"It's beautiful," Sky said. He put his hands on his knees, leaning in as much as he could. Hyrule sided up beside him, as well, trying to get a look at the mystery flower.

Link nodded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "They may be scarce, but I'm surprised you've never seen one before. They aren't too hard to find in some parts of Hyrule."

It was a test, and they all knew it.

Legend had done something similar when he showed up in Time's Hyrule, and so had Warriors and Four. Twilight had been one of the few blessed with meeting the other heroes while still in his time. He didn't know how it felt to meet your past incarnations and also be thrown into another time period, nor did he want to. But he knew the signs of suspicion. They were far too obvious to ignore.

Sky must have picked up on it, too, as he eased himself back into a standing position and smiled.

"You're new around here, right? Do you need somewhere to stay?"

Link hesitated. His eyes were narrow, and he was looking at them for a moment as if surveying their intentions. Distantly, Twilight thanked Legend for staying behind.

It felt like they were being stared down for ages, but it was only a few seconds later when Link perked back up as if nothing grim had come across his thoughts.

"Sure! Where we headed?" He asked, moving to lean against his arms.

Twilight crossed his arms, nodding in the direction of his home. "My place. I have plenty of room. We can tell you about our home, and maybe you can tell us about yours."

It was a deal, and Link knew it.

None of them were strangers to being in a foreign time, even if the land was still the same. Each approach required care, especially in cases like these. One misstep and it would be back to square one. Not dissimilar to coaxing a fearful cat out of a corner.

Link mulled it over, but it was clear he didn't have much of a choice to begin with. He nodded with a smile, standing up quickly. In his hands, he held the circlet carefully. With a quick thanks, he turned back to the kids around them. They had been paying close attention to the conversation, despite not having any relevance in it. Talo's shoulders sunk the second Link agreed to Twilight's offer.

"So you're going, then?" The boy asked.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Beth frowned. "You never showed us those pictures you said you had!"

Link delicately placed the finished circlet on Beth's head, adjusting it so it fit her properly and didn't ruffle up any of the flowers. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Now— hold still— there! Now you match everyone else."

Before they could properly say their good-byes, Colin tugged on Twilight's sleeve. The boy never shook off how shy he was around new people, even after all that had happened. Twilight thought he was better for it.

"Li- ah, Twilight. Um... is he one of your friends?" Colin asked.

Twilight looked back up to the group in front of him. Link had picked Malo up onto his shoulders, both deciding to tease Talo from where the kid couldn't reach them. They ran circles around Beth without stopping to catch their breath. With every second that passed their laughter grew, even Hyrule and Wind decided to join in. Hyrule handed Talo the wooden sword he had dropped earlier, trying to help the kid corner Link and Malo. Wind and Beth snuck up behind them, jumping out at the last second. 

It was weirdly picture-esque to see the kids of Ordon being so carefree with each other around. Not a single argument had come up since Twilight had been back, and yet... it didn't feel wrong. In fact, them laughing and running around looked so _right_.

There was a strange sense of fondness Twilight felt when he looked at the new hero. He had never even met the kid, but the feeling was so strong it couldn't be ignored. It reminded him somewhat of what he had felt when he met Time for the first time. There was nothing to justify this, though, as there had been with the Hero's Shade. All he knew is that there was something there— something faint and calm but strong and wild.

"Yeah," Twilight sighed, but there was still a small smile on his face. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> no im not in the lu fandom anymore *lu fic ideas fall out of my pockets* ah shit *as i pick them up, even more fall out* these arent mine i SWEAR
> 
> i am not confident in my skill to end fics but thats fine im never going to read this again so its ok. im sorry u guys have to suffer tho.
> 
> [ hi im on twitter ](https://twitter.com/_addove)


End file.
